<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mending Bones and Darning Socks by OhanaHoku</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27055807">Mending Bones and Darning Socks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhanaHoku/pseuds/OhanaHoku'>OhanaHoku</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 Prompts [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Musketeers (2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Broken Bones, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt d'Artagnan, Male-Female Friendship, Mild Blood, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, Mutual Pining, October Prompt Challenge, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Protective Constance, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, broken trust, caring constance, d'Artagnan Whump, no.12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:41:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27055807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhanaHoku/pseuds/OhanaHoku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When d'Artagnan and Constance once again find themselves in a tight spot, the only thing to do is jump.</p><p>Day Twelve of Whumptober 2020 - I Think I've Broken Something - Broken Bones, Broken Trust</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>d'Artagnan &amp; Constance Bonacieux, d'Artagnan/Constance Bonacieux</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 Prompts [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mending Bones and Darning Socks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay, so before you read this, please note that it is my first time writing these characters, and I have only seen the first seven episodes of this show. I just found it (thanks to a post on tumblr), and I love it. But if they seem out of character, I apologize. :)</p><p>Triggers in Tags even though there's not much in this one.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     “You gotta admit, this time it wasn’t my fault!” d'Artagnan shouted, a grin on his face as he glanced over at Constance.</p><p> </p><p>     “Less gloating, more running!” She shouted, holding her skirts up around her to allow her better movement.</p><p> </p><p>     He laughed, but the amusement in his eyes quickly faded as he looked forward again. His eyes widened, and he skidded to a stop, throwing a hand out in front of Constance. “Whoa, whoa, watch out!” He said, stopping her before she fell into the deep ditch in front of them.</p><p> </p><p>     “What do we do now?” She asked, glancing back, the sound of hoofbeats drawing closer.</p><p> </p><p>     “We’ve nowhere left to run. We’ll have to jump it.” d'Artagnan told her, eyeing the other side of the chasm.</p><p> </p><p>     “What? No! No, that is a horrible idea!” She exclaimed, looking at him incredulously.</p><p> </p><p>     “And it’s the only one I have.” He told her, grabbing her hand and squeezing it. “We can make it.”</p><p> </p><p>     Constance glanced dubiously at the chasm before nodding, squeezing his hand back.</p><p> </p><p>     He nodded in turn and pulled her back. “A running start should help.” They stood side by side, holding hands as they glanced back at the woods. He looked at her once more. “Together.” He said, tilting his head slightly.</p><p> </p><p>     She took a deep breath and tugged on his hand in agreement. “Together.” She whispered.</p><p> </p><p>     With the thunderous noise of hoofbeats in their ears, they ran.</p><p> </p><p>     Just as they reached the edge, a shot rang out, and d'Artagnan’s hand slipped from hers as she jumped.</p><p> </p><p>     When Constance landed on the other side, the thick grass softening her fall, she realized that d'Artagnan’s hand was no longer in hers. Her eyes widened, and she scrambled to the edge of the chasm, looking down to see his body at the bottom, unmoving. She screamed his name, hands coming up to cover her mouth as she sobbed.</p><p> </p><p>     Across the rift in the ground, the men stopped their horses, looking down at the body.</p><p> </p><p>     “Think he’s alive?” One of them asked.</p><p> </p><p>     The other snorted, “If ‘e is, ‘e won’t be much longer. No sense going after ‘im.”</p><p> </p><p>     “What about the girlie?” The first man asked, leering at Constance.</p><p> </p><p>     “Later. The boss’ll be right sore if we gets back late.” He said, laughing as he blew a kiss to the woman before riding off with his companion back the way they came.</p><p> </p><p>     Once they had left, Constance managed to pull herself to her feet, spending the next half hour finding a safe path down into the chasm.</p><p> </p><p>     “d'Artagnan!” She cried as he finally reached him, kneeling next to the unconscious man with no regard for her skirts as they settled in the mud and mire. “Come on, now, d'Artagnan, don’t be dead.” She told him, rolling him over.</p><p> </p><p>     The man came to with a cry of agony, arching his back as pain laced through him, resonating from his left leg.</p><p> </p><p>     “Alright, now. Easy, easy.” Constance murmured, placing a hand on his chest and the other on his forehead, waiting for him to settle a little before moving to examine his leg. It bent in an unnatural way, and judging by the hole in his pants and the blood around it, the shot she heard had struck his leg.</p><p> </p><p>     “How’s it look?” d'Artagnan asked, gritting his teeth against the pain.</p><p> </p><p>     “Oh, not too good.” She said, glancing over at his face. “You can’t walk on this leg. I’ll have to go find the others.”</p><p> </p><p>     “No, that’s too dangerous. You might run into those men.” He said, grabbing her arm.</p><p> </p><p>     “I’ll be fine.” She told him, placing a hand over his. “I will find the musketeers, and I’ll come back for you.” She placed his hand over his chest. “Now, just stay calm, and I’ll be back soon.”</p><p> </p><p>     With that, she left, going off to find the musketeers.</p><p> </p><p>***** ***** *****</p><p> </p><p>     “If I find you out of that bed one more time, I’m going to hogtie you!” Constance scolded, walking into the room to find d'Artagnan trying to get out of bed. “Your leg isn’t fully healed yet, and it won’t be if you don’t stay off it.”</p><p> </p><p>     d'Artagnan sighed, settling back down against the headboard and watching as she carefully propped his leg up on a pillow for him. “It wouldn’t be so hard to stay in bed if there was something to do.”</p><p> </p><p>     The woman shook her head as she sat on the edge of the bed, a basket in her lap. “I’m sure you’ll be able to find something to occupy your time if you put your mind to it.”</p><p> </p><p>     He rose an eyebrow at her. “Just what are you thinking of?” He asked, his eyes dipping down to her lips before he caught himself and looked back up at her.</p><p> </p><p>     Constance flushed at the gentle intensity in d'Artagnan’s eyes. “I wasn’t thinking of anything.” She told him, looking away.</p><p> </p><p>     d'Artagnan ducked his head. “Of course, sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>     “But…” She said, looking back at him coyly. “I could teach you how to darn some socks.” She suggested, grinning as she pulled her darning out of the basket, passing him a needle and thread.</p><p> </p><p>     The soon-to-be musketeer looked down at the items and before looking back up at her.</p><p> </p><p>     Unfazed by his reaction, Constance leaned closer and gestured to the needle. “Now, start from the top right and pull your thread through the sock.”</p><p> </p><p>     d'Artagnan stared at her for a moment before chuckling, shrugging his shoulders. “Alright.” He murmured, following her instructions.</p><p> </p><p>     She watched as he worked the thread through, reflecting quietly to herself. She would never break the trust of her husband, even though it was tempting at times.</p><p> </p><p>     “Ach!” d'Artagnan dropped the needle and sucked on his finger where the needle pricked him, shaking his hand out.</p><p> </p><p>     She laughed, taking his hand to inspect the minor hurt. No, she would never cheat on her husband, though she knew that deep down, in her heart, she had already broken his trust.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Word Count - 994. Hope you all liked this one! I'm really liking these two in the show so far, and I can't wait to see more! :D</p><p>P.S. A note to my subscribers, if you have not seen this show, you should really watch it. Especially you Merlin Lovers, because Lancelot is in it, and he's amazing. ;)</p><p>While I'm a bit busy with Whumptober at the moment, I sometimes post fic recommendations on <a href="https://ohanahoku-ao3.tumblr.com/"> my tumblr</a> between updates, so go check that out!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>